


Look Who's Coming For...Girl Scout Cookies

by annie174



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174
Summary: A familiar face appears on the TV at Logan & Veronica's apartment.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Look Who's Coming For...Girl Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So, Alyson Hannigan is hosting a Food Network show about Girl Scout Cookies and I started wondering what it would be like for Trina to just show up on TV one day.
> 
> This takes place in a kinder gentler S4 where Veronica is not a bitch, there is no stupid pizza bomber, Pony is still a girl and Logan lives a long happy life.
> 
> I know I owe you all the last Chapter of The Orion Protocol, it is coming along, but I had to stop and write this...hope you enjoy it as much as Veronica does!

“Hey, Logan!” Veronica shouted over the sound of the shower.

“Huh?” he shouted back.

“Hey, Logan! I found your sister,” Veronica shouted again.

The water turned off and a few seconds later, Logan replied.

“Is she in the living room, because I am only wearing a towel?”

Veronica was slightly distracted as he emerged, still damp with a towel precariously knotted low on his hips, his tan line currently sapping all her concentration.

“You said something about…”

“Welcome back to the Girl Scout Cookie Championship, I am Trina Echolls and we are ready to taste some cookies!” Both sets of eyes in the room were glued to the TV.

“She looks good,” Logan smiled, and Veronica turned back to him.

“You aren’t shocked?”

“This is the Food Network thing?”

“Yeah, I was hoping Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives was on.”

“I fear you like Guy Fieri more than me,” Logan frowned.

“Not even close, but you could take me to more places that specialize in sandwiches bigger than my bite radius,” she chomped her teeth to illustrate and he laughed.

“I thought you were joining me in the shower?” he approached and noticed a carton of leftover Thai food on the coffee table.

“I needed a snack,” she said as she picked it up.

“We just got home from dinner like an hour ago,” he looked at the clock on the cable box.

“That was 3 orgasms ago,” she said around a mouthful of cold Pad Thai.

Logan just nodded with a look of both lust and pride on his face. It should have made Veronica roll her eyes, but really it just made her want to jump him.

Trina continued talking on the screen behind them, something about Samoas versus Caramel Delights.

“So, you knew about this?” Veronica pointed at the screen with her chopsticks.

“Yeah, I didn’t know it was on yet.”

“Did you talk to Trina? When was the last time you talked?” Veronica was certain Logan would’ve told her if they had spoken.

“I haven’t talked to her since the Carrie thing. She called to tell me she was certain I was innocent, but if I wasn’t could I just confess as she was trying to get a movie green lit and the bad Echolls press was hurting her chances,” he laughed.

“That sounds like Trina, so this?” she watched a contestant drizzle caramel over her cookie and wondered if they had any cookies in the apartment.

“I have a Google alert,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“A Google alert, I have one for Trina and Charlie. Charlie in case he ever goes public and Trina in case she ends up in jail and needs a lawyer,” Logan shrugged it off.

“I could do those things for you,” she put down the food and snuggled into his side, his warm bare side.

“I know, but it isn’t anything, I just want to know if the last 2 members of my immediate family, the ones I know about anyway, are doing anything. I saw the press release for this, I figured it was a good sign.”

Veronica nodded, “she does look good.”

“Were you a Girl Scout?” Logan’s voice dropped a couple octaves.

“You know I was, you have seen the pictures,” she laughed.

“You still have the uniform?” he bobbed his eyebrows.

“Gross,” she swatted his bare chest.

“What? You definitely have a thing for my uniform!”

“You are an ADULT!” she laughed as she backed away from his advances.

“True,” he stopped for a second and then slowed down to a stalking prowl, “besides, I like what you are wearing right now a whole lot more.”

Veronica looked down at the rumpled dress shirt of Logan’s she rescued from the pile of clothes near the door, it was missing a button. She tended to destroy his button downs which might explain his penchant for Henleys. Her pale skin glowed between the panels of rich midnight blue.

“This old thing?” she put a hand on one hip and unbuttoned another button with the other hand.

The result was Logan looking from her hip to her chest and back so quick his eyeballs almost rolled around in his head.

“Snack time is over,” he announced and scooped her over his shoulder.

Pony whined and looked up at her parents, but she was used to their antics, so she curled back into her bed.

“The TV!” Veronica protested weakly.

“I’ll get it later,” Logan insisted as he tossed her on the rumpled bed.

“Again, sailor? You keep this up and I am never letting you leave again. I might have to chain you to this bed forever,” she flipped them and pushed his hands up over his head, leaning over and tickling him with her hair.

“I just figure I should work doubly hard,” he arched up against her just then with a wink, “when I am home, so you don’t leave me for some Guy Fieri-type who will keep you in Buffalo wings and brisket,” his eyes glowed with mirth and love and Veronica could not believe he was hers.

Seeing Trina had brought back a flood of memories of Logan as a kid, good ones and bad ones. She particularly remembered the day at the Sunset Regent when Logan found that Trina had been using Lynn’s credit cards and came to terms with his mother’s suicide. She remembered holding this gangly teenager, a boy she had once cared about so much but had spent a year loathing and fearing, holding him as he wept.

“What?” Logan reached up and caressed her cheek, “you look sad.”

Veronica leaned down and kissed him softly.

“I love you,” she said as she pulled back a bit, enough to see him smile.

She said it more these days, but rarely in bed like this. She said it in passing or in jest when he brought her a cup of coffee or rubbed her feet.

“I love you too,” he leaned up to kiss her again and she let him roll her under him. Orgasm #4 was worth the emotional investment.

As they caught their breath in the quiet bedroom a familiar voice wafted in from the living room.

“…tonight, on Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives!”

Logan laughed, “go, you know you want to!”

“No, I am too comfortable here,” she said as she kissed his chest and tangled their legs together.

“When did you know about the Trina thing? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was a couple weeks ago, I read the article on my phone as I was leaving the base and we had dinner with Wallace and Shae and then you started seducing me in the car before we were even out of the driveway…”

“Every time you are that adorable with Noah, my ovaries explode,” Veronica explained.

“Duly noted and we will put a pin in that conversation for a later date when we are not sex-drugged,” he grinned, “any way, it slipped my mind.”

“Well, I am glad she seems OK. Maybe you should reach out to her, let her know you saw it,” Veronica suggested as she drew random shapes on his side.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, and she looked up at him, “do we want that drama in our lives?”

“She’s your sister.”

“Half-sister,” he corrected.

“Beggars can’t be choosers; you may have noticed we are a little lacking on the friends and family.”

“I have her number from 5 years ago, I’ll text tomorrow, if it is still her number then it was meant to be.”

“Is that what you thought when you called me after 9 years?” Veronica leaned up and kissed his chin.

“Oh Veronica, I always knew we were meant to be.”

The End


End file.
